This invention relates in general to match books and more particularly to safety covers for match books.
In the conventional match book, the cover folds around several combs of matches and has a front panel or flap which when the cover is closed fits behind a strike pad suitable for igniting the matches. Most match books of this nature bear a notice stating that the cover should be closed before striking a match, meaning that the flap should be tucked behind the strike pad, but this notice is often ignored. Of course, if the cover is not closed, all of the match heads within the pack are subjected to ignition when one of them is ignited along the strike pad.
Furthermore, the strike pad on conventional match books is exposed on the exterior surface of the cover where it easily absorbs perspiration particularly from the linings of clothing pockets.